Frying Pans and Popsicle Sticks
by Mercy Smith
Summary: Ok, dying once is bad, getting reborn afterward, not so much. Getting reborn in Reborn! though, now this is getting ridiculous, but being reborn as the main character's twin sister? Someone out there is having WAY too much fun with this.
1. Beginning

**Greetings people of the internet! I have come with another story for you!** **I'm still going to work on my other story, but I thought I might as well post this because if I don't, I'll end up going back and rewriting it again. And, I have too many story ideas for my own good. Like, besides this one and** Champions **, I have... 7 other stories that need to be written at some point in the future... So yeah.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I only own Sachi and any other OC that may pop up randomly for the story's plot.**

* * *

 _I remember._

 _I remember laughing, playing, learning._

 _I remember friends, family, and strangers._

 _I remember life._

 _I remember death coming too soon._

 _I remember soul crashing regret._

 _I remember the nothingness, darkness, and loneliness._

 _I remember my first breath of air, my first step, my first word._

 _I remember when my whole life changed._

 _I remember the day I found out I was in Reborn._

* * *

A little blonde watched from another room as her _grandpa_ touched her brother's forehead with a flaming finger. Seconds later her brother was asleep and being carried back into the house by their father.

Something flashed in her brown eyes as she watched them disappear up the stairs. She looked one last time at her grandpa before following the two up the stairs, a frown on her face. She had work to do.

* * *

The six year old watch the other children play with a ball and a bat from the shade under a tree. Her lips twitched up into a small smile when one of the boys hit the ball and sent it flying. She watched the ball arc through the air and head towards a small brunette. Her smile turned into a grimace when instead of catching the play, the brunette was hit in the face.

She pouted when the other children either started laughing or yelling complaints at the brunette. When the game was over, the brunette look around and she waved to get his attention. When he saw her, he quickly ran over, a smile on his face even if he looked a little dishearten. The blonde smiled widely though, and took his hand to lead him away to buy him a Popsicle.

Popsicles always makes things better.

She looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye to the other children. A few of them saw and waved back, one of them rather cheerfully. A warm smile pulled at her lips as she turned back around. Now, for those popsicles…

* * *

The blonde curse quite colorfully when yet again she failed to complete a cartwheel. She picked herself up from the ground and sat glaring at nothing. With a frustrated sigh, she got up to try again. She could do it before, she can do it now, and it would only take some practice to be able to do it again.

With a determined glint in her eye, she started again, only to get the same result. She tried again and again, until the sun had turned the sky orange when she finally did her first real cartwheel in that body. She jumped in the air and whooped before doing it again and again, the big goofy grin on her face never leaving and her peals of gleeful laughter never ceasing.

* * *

She stared, and the skylark glared back. The seconds ticked by and the bystanders whispered nervously. The blonde blinked, breaking the spell that had fallen over them and held out her untouched Popsicle to the boy in front of her. "Popsicle?"

The skylark turned his glare between the Popsicle and her for a moment as the whispering around them increased in volume until he set his glare on them. The whispers promptly stopped. He looked back at the blonde, who was looking at him expectantly, still offering the Popsicle, and had a sound of indifference before turning on his heel and storming off.

The blonde watched him go with a raised brow while everyone else looked after the skylark in shock. She looked between the Popsicle in her hand and the retreating skylark before shrugging. "I tried," she said and started eating her Popsicle as she returned to her oblivious mother and terrified brother's side.

* * *

The blonde ran cross the top of the walls that lined the streets of her town. A wide grin on her lips as she launched herself over the gate of someone's house, never breaking her stride. A gap in the wall up ahead singled an intersection and a determined glint entered her expression. Speeding up, she launched herself over that gap as well with a flip and stuck the landing. As she ran along and lot out a gleefully laugh, she heard a shout from behind her.

"EXTREME!"

Her smile turned into a frown as she tried to make sense of the shout but she didn't dare look back to see who shouted. The last thing she needed was to run off the wall. That would hurt, like, _a lot_.

* * *

"Tsuna, wake _up_ already, we're going to be late for school at this rate," the blonde of the Sawada twins said as she pounded on the door to her brother's room. When the only sound that greeted her was the sound of continued snoring, she sighed tiredly and frowned at the door. After a small debate if she should do it or not, the blonde shrugged and proceeded to kick the door open. It hit the wall with a loud crashed and bounced back slightly as she held her position for a second.

The blonde lowered her foot and leaned against the door fame with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Slowly, she reached over and held her hand up against the wall, which she softly tapped against. Instantly, the prone figure of Tsuna sat up in bed and started pushing away the sheets in a half-asleep daze.

"I'm up, I'm up…" he said drowsily before he stopped to yawn widely. The blonde in the door way gave him an incredible look and her raised eyebrow went even higher.

" _Really_ , Tsuna? I knock on your door for ten minutes, _kick open_ said door, and you wake up to me tapping on the wall? _Really_?" she said with a raised eyebrow as she watched him stubble around his room.

"Shut up, Sachi…" He mumbled as he moved around his room looking for his uniform. Sachi gave her brother an unimpressed look before sighing and pushing herself away from the door fame.

"Well, hurry up, you'll be late at this rate," she said as she left the room with a wave over her shoulder at the clock.

"Huh?" Tsuna said as he blinked sleep out of his eyes and turned towards the clock. At the foot of the stairs, Sachi heard the all too familiar "HEEEEIIIIII!" coming from her brother's room. A crash was heard before the sound of running feet come for the upper floor of the house.

"Mom! I'm heading out!" Sachi called over her shoulder as she pulled on her shoes and slung her bag over her shoulders.

"Ok, honey! Have a good day at school!" she yelled back, briefly sticking her head out of the kitchen to give an overly sunny smile at her daughter. The blonde smiled back and gave a small wave before turning one last time to the stairs.

"Tsuna! I'm going ahead! Don't be late!" she yelled up the stairs and was rewarded with the sight of her brother falling down the stair to land in a heap. A muffled moan came from the downed figure of her brother, and Sachi shook her head.

She went out the front door and let it close behind her and she skipped down the steps and onto the road. Turning on a dime, she headed in the direction of her school, walking at an easy pace because she was in no rush to get to school. Like, who rushed to get to school besides the people that are in danger of being late? That's right, no one, and Sachi's happy with her pace as is.

Not even ten steps away, she caught sight of something that made her trip on thin air.

 _Reborn_.

Easily catching herself before she face planted into the concrete, she continued walking facing forward, not letting anything show that she knew what was happening. She only chanced looking back when she heard the famous "Ciaossu" from behind her and saw her mother in their open front door. A silly lopsided grin made its way onto her lips and her eyes flashed with an unknown emotion.

She faced forward and continued on her way to school. "Ah… so it begins, huh?" she said to the sky. After a few moments of watching the clouds float by, she sighed and returned her gaze back to earth. The number of times she's run into something while looking up… will remain unsaid.

* * *

She was brought out of her musings of the future when she heard a gunshot behind her. She jumped at the sound instinctively and turned around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. Looking around with wide eyes in a panic, she barely registered hearing a voice yell "REBORN! I'LL CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" before a blur—a very _familiar_ blur—ran passed at speed that were barely human.

Sachi blinked as she watched the dust cloud fade into the distance.

 _Wait, was that Tsuna in his underwear? And WHY WAS HIS HAIR ON FIRE!?_

She blinked again. A groan escaped her as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had almost forgotten how _ridiculous_ some of the things in Tsuna's life had been—will be—may be—you know what? Never mind.

"Ciaossu."

"GAH!"

Sachi whipped around and leveled the fedora wearing baby with a glare.

"Don't _do_ that!" she said as she placed a hand over her heart, trying in vain to slow its hectic beating with stead beats. The baby— _hitman,_ her mind helpfully added, which she promptly told to shut up—had the audacity to look innocent.

"You're Sawada Sachi, right?" he said as he easily jumped onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, so?"

Suddenly she heard the cocking of a gun _way_ too close to her ear. She felt herself pale and her eyes widened.

"Run."

"Yes sir."

She tore off after her brother at neck breaking speeds like her life depended on it, which she knew it did.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Please, Sachi." Tsuna cried as he walked beside her to their class. He had just finished putting his uniform back on after the two of them had run inside to escape from one demon perfect who loved 'biting people to death'.

(Personally, Tsuna thought that he was terrifying, but somehow Sachi found the whole thing hilarious.)

Sachi leveled her brother with a glare and raised an eyebrow. He sighed at her expression and tried to speak reason to her.

"You can't just go around killing people," he said with a sigh.

"Yes I can," she said in matter-of-fact tone, making Tsuna look at her in disbelief. She held up a finger as she said, "It wouldn't be very _wise_ and not to mention bad for my health, but I could technically run around killing people like a maniac." Tsuna stared at his sister for a moment before face palming. He had almost forgotten her weird way of looking at things for a second.

Sachi shrugged, it was true. She technically _could_ , the question lays in whether she _would_ or not.

They reached the class room and were suddenly assaulted with reminders of what had happened early. Sachi easily brushed off their jeers and pulled a furiously blushing Tsuna behind her. Making a beeline for their desks, her desk was right behind his, she unceremoniously dropped her books onto her desk and set down heavily. Tsuna slide into his seat much more gracefully, but nevertheless sank down and looked like he wished he had the ability to phase through his seat and out of sight.

Sachi leaned forward and said in a low voice, "So, are you going to do it?"

Tsuna turned around in his seat and gave her an incredible look. "Do what?"

She rolled her eyes, her eyes clearly saying 'what _else_ would I be talking about' when she replied, "Fight Mochida."

Tsuna shook his head so fast in denial that she was almost afraid that it would fall off. "No, no, no! I can't fight him! I'd just lose and end up making a bigger fool of myself! No! I'm running away!" he said in a hushed undertone and didn't miss the disappointed look in his sister's brown eyes.

She stayed silent for a few minutes, during which the teacher finally walked in and started homeroom. A tap on his shoulder make him glance behind him. He looked back and met his sister's eyes.

"Run away now and you'll be running for the rest of your life. Mochida may be stronger than you, you may be pushed down, but it doesn't matter how many times you fall, the only thing that matters is how many times you get back up. Also, Kyoko would be more impressed if you showed and fought instead of running away." she said softly so that the teacher couldn't hear her.

She sat back at that and started taking out her note book and pencil. Tsuna turned back around with a frown. No matter what she said, it wouldn't be enough to convince him to go. Then from behind him he heard his sister say something barely audible.

"I believe in you."

God damn it.

* * *

Sachi was grinning widely as the two of them walked into the gym after school. She veered off to side to get a good seat to watch. Yes, her brother was about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter and yes, she's not going to try and stop it. Come on, she was the one to _convinced_ him to come, she won't have done that just to stop him now.

A small grin was still on her face even as she eyed their _sempai_ coldly as he explained the rules of his 'challenge'. She scoffed at that. This? A challenge? Then pry tell why Kyoko was the _prize_ , Mochida- _sempai_.

Mochida started the challenge without even giving Tsuna a chance to decline and started his attack. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a bamboo sword from the nearest kendo club member and throw it at Tsuna.

"TSUNA! GUARD!" Sachi yelled as the sword flew through the air. He managed to catch the sword and bring it up in what could somewhat be called a guard in time to catch Mochida's attack. They traded blows for a minute, but even a blind man could see that Tsuna was losing, badly.

 _BANG!_

Thank God for babies with sniper rifles!

The blonde was just as shocked as everyone else when Tsuna _smashed right through_ _Mochida's sword_ and managed to pull a fist full of his hair out. By the time Tsuna presented the referee with all of Mochida's hair (rendering him bald), she was holding her stomach bent over because she was laughing so hard.

"Brilliant, Tsuna! Brilliant!" she said in between laughs as she walked up to her twin and clapped him on the back. She looked off after Kyoko, who had just thanked him for defending her and apologies for that morning.

She smiled sadly at the sight. "Sorry that that didn't work out, bro, but you still got time. She's still single." Her pep talk was rewarded with a shove which she laughed off as she handed him _another_ spare uniform (curtesy of Reborn). She'll have to start carrying them around with her everywhere at this rate.

* * *

The two of them where sitting in Tsuna's room while Reborn explained in detail why he was there. The short and simple version of events was that he was there to tortu— _tutor_ the two of them into being leads of the great and powerful Vongola family. Tsuna was to be the Decimo while Sachi was to be one of his top advisers.

"Does that mean I'll get the same type of training as Tsuna?" she asked hesitantly after she had raised her hand. She held a half-eaten Popsicle in one hand (because she can, damn it) which she occasionally sucked on.

"Correct." Was the answer.

 _I thought so,_ Sachi thought as she cried in her mind but said evenly, "Oh, ok."

Reborn studied her for a moment and she suddenly remember that he could 'read minds' or something. _Well, 'an't that just dandy? The demon can read my mind._

Her thoughts were rewarded with a mallet to the head. She cursed under her breath and she clutched her aching head and Leon turned back into a chameleon before climbing back up to his spot on Reborn's hat.

Tsuna just looked confused and a little shocked that his sister got hit with a mallet.

Sachi glared at the hitman, who had the nerve to look innocent, from behind her bangs. She huffed in annoyance when the hitman didn't give a reaction and angrily returned to her Popsicle.

"You start your training in the morning," Reborn and Sachi blinked when she noticed that he was already in his pajamas. When did that happen? As if it was completely normal, the mini hitman climbed into Tsuna's bed and made himself comfortable. Tsuna didn't take nicely to that and was about to wake him up and throw him out of his bed when Sachi grabbed his shoulders.

"What?" he said annoyed that he had been stopped from completing his mission. Sachi simple smiled widely and pointed to his feet.

"Booby traps," she said cheerfully.

"HIIIIIEEEEEE! DON'T PUT BOOBY TRAPS IN PEOPLES ROOM!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn who was already asleep, with his eyes open.

Sachi whistled. "Damn, that's impressive."

"Don't complement him!" Tsuna snapped, put off that his bed had been stolen.

Sachi rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room. "Come on, you can crash in my room tonight." She said and ignored his halfhearted complaints.

* * *

 **Was it good? Bad? Mah? I'm still new at this, so any help for you guys would be greatly excepted.**


	2. Storm

**Greetings fair people of the internet! Another chapter for you while I go work on my other story, which _should_ be done soon... Maybe. But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Never have and never will, the only thing I _do_ own is Sachi and a flash-drive that holds all my stories. Like, if I lost that thing, I think I'd lose my mind as well.**

* * *

 _Ah, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the tunas are screaming…_ Sachi sweatdropped when she heard the sound of her brother getting woken up by Reborn. From the sounds of it, it had been rather painful. She looked towards the stairs for a moment wondering if she should risk going up to check on him when she heard a thud and a shout of pain.

 _Nope._ She turned to her mother with a smile. "I'll be going now," she said and kissed her mother on the cheek. Nana giggled and called after her daughter.

"Have a good day at school!"

"Will do!" the blonde answered as she slipped on her shoes. She turned to the stairs just as Tsuna came down looking like he had been struck by lightning. She looked at him with concern though she still had a smile on her face. "I'll see you at school, 'kay?"

He smiled at her. "'kay. Oh, Reborn says there's a new student in our class today."

Sachi eyes sharpened into focus and her smile turned a little more devilish, though Tsuna didn't seem to notice. "Oh? Really? I hope it's someone at least halfway decent, don't need another jerk in class."

Tsuna sweatdropped at his sister's reply. "Sachi…"

"Well, I'm off!" she chirped happily and skipped out of the house. When she was out of the house and on the road, she settled into an easy pace. She folded her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky. A grin danced across her lips as she watched to clouds float past.

If Reborn said there's going to be a transfer student, there is a very good chance that it could be Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian of the Vongola's tenth generation. Hotheaded and irritable, basically a 'bad-boy with an attitude, but besides all that a straight A student. Funny how that worked.

She hummed to herself and kept her eyes on the sky and in turn, didn't see the poll until it was too late. She walked straight into it and smashed her chin against it. She stumbled back with a growl and a few soft curses.

The blonde rubbed her abused chin and glared at the offending poll like it was its fault for being in her way. "Stupid poll," she grumbled and kicked it. She was rewarded with an undamaged poll and a stinging foot, so she marched away with her head held high, though this time she watched where she was going. It's not like anyone else saw her get owned by a mere _poll_.

* * *

She was still grumpy when she got to school but thankfully the ache in her chin was now a dull throb and her foot felt fine. The blonde opened her shoe locker and switched out her shoes. She always found this part of Japanese culture to be a little weird but after living with it for thirteen years, she hardly thought about it, she had other things to worry about.

Like the mafia, for example.

She had never had direct contact with it until Reborn showed up besides that one time when they were younger, but they hadn't _known_ then, so it really didn't count. Now they were diving head first into the deepest, darkest part of it. Such a comforting thought. At least Reborn won't let them die.

… Maybe.

"Ah! 'Morning, Sawada-chan!"

Sachi turned around and blinked up at the local baseball star at their school, Yamamoto Takeshi. She blinked again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When the image of Yamamoto didn't go away, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's Sachi, not Sawada."

Yamamoto looked surprised but easily smiled and laughed it off. "Hahaha, sorry Sachi-chan."

"…" Sachi gives him a look and starts to correct him again, saying 'No, just Sachi' when she took one look at his face. Seeing his completely innocent face (actually innocent, unlike Reborn's), she sighed in defeat and shook her head. "… Close enough."

She left the locker area with Yamamoto following along beside her. "So have you heard about the new transfer student yet?" he said casually. The blonde looks sideways at him and nods.

"Not really, Tsuna said that Reborn told him about it though." She said as she weaved her way through the throng of students. Practice of walking through crowded hallways in both lives made her a master at this and she had to stop at one point for Yamamoto to catch up.

"Reborn?" he asked when he did and she nodded.

"Yep, he's our new home tutor."

He looked confused at that and said, "But you ace all your classes."

"Dude, have you seen my Japanese grade? Tsuna and I are tied in that class for lowest grade now." She said and shook her head. She could speak Japanese just fine, but ask her to write you something in kanji? Hahaha—no. (Thank god she could read it fine though.) All her other subjects are fine, and English is a breeze. It's also the only class Tsuna's not failing.

(She would not let any brother of _hers_ not know English. He may not have an A, but it wasn't an F either.)

"Haha, yeah, I guess that's true," Yamamoto laughed as they reached their classroom and went to their seats.

"Well, talk to you later," she called over her shoulder and sat down in her seat. He smiled and replied in the same manner, though he did add a 'Sachi-chan' to the end. She shifted uncomfortable in her seat. She had a feeling she was going to regret not correcting him in the future. One look at the girls that had overheard their exchange confirmed it and she sweatdropped.

Defiantly going to regret it.

The blonde shook her head at the growling fangirls (she shuddered when she realized that it would only get worse in the future) and up to see Tsuna walking into the room. She grinned and waved to her brother in greeting.

"Actually got here on time, huh?" she teased, a playful grin tugging at her mouth.

"Barely," he said with a sigh before turning around in his seat and gave her an accusing glare. "But why am _I_ the only one that Reborn wakes up in the morning?"

"Because, my dear brother," she said with a lopsided grin, " _I_ actually wake up on time in the morning." Tsuna makes a sour face at her answer and she chuckles softly. The homeroom teacher walks in with a familiar stranger following behind him. Sachi takes one look at his silver locks and a smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth.

Gokudera Hayato had arrived.

His introduction had played out much like she had remember, fangirls swooning included. She found it funny how Tsuna had been worried at first that his crush would be among them before turning his attention to Sachi. The blonde just turned her blank stare from Gokudera to him and raised an eyebrow.

He seemed to relax at that, probable thankful that she hadn't fallen for the foreign bad-boy, like _that_ would ever happen. That was until Gokudera was standing right there glaring down at him.

The two Sawadas tensed, though Tsuna looked far more nervous than Sachi who still had her blank stare. She didn't even flinch when the future Storm Guardian proceeded to knock over Tsuna's desk and chair, and only looked at him coolly as he 'tch'ed and went to the back of the classroom to take a seat.

Sachi continued to watch him for the time it took Tsuna to pick himself and his things off the floor with the same cold stare. He returned it with his own glare and she flashed him a grin that could have cut steel. Something unnoticeable flashed in her eyes before she turned around and started doodling in her note book.

Hey, she was just relearning everything but history and Japanese and this was Math, she could doodle if she wanted to.

* * *

She was unsurprised to find herself in the gym, cheering on her brother at his (failed) attempt to play volleyball. Sachi held her head in her hands as he missed the ball again and again and again…

 _Some of those misses look painful_ , she thought as she cringed when the ball hit him in the face. The crowd around her was getting restless and angry. Sachi peaked out from around her fingers and watched her brother leave the court after a brief exchange between his teammates.

A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and she lowered her hands. Her eyes twinkled with impish mischief as she watched the door leading out of the gym for a second longer before turning back to the game.

When Tsuna walked back into the gym with his shoulder set and a determined look in his eyes, Sachi didn't stop the wide grin that formed on her lips. She grin grew wider when she barely caught the sound of two gun shots over the sound of the crowd just as her brother fell. And while everyone else was gawking at how _high_ he could jump, she was laughing at how he had _blocked_ the ball.

When the match was over, the team swarmed Tsuna as Sachi quickly made her way over. Just as she reached him, she saw Gokudera stalking away. She raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"What did you do?"

"Why is it always my fault?" he cried after his sister had accused him. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a lopsided grin.

"No reason, but you could always answer with 'I didn't do it' or 'not my fault' you know." He stared at his sister and she stared back with a grin. Sighing, he made his way out of the gym with his sister trailing behind him grinning all the while.

* * *

"If trash like you becomes the tenth boss, the Vongola family is done for." Gokudera said with a sneer. Gokudera had led the both of them out behind the schooling saying he had something to discuss with them. Yeah right, and Reborn is an innocent baby.

"W-why do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked warily. Sachi looked at the silver haired Italian in front of her and answered for him.

"Because clearly he's in the mafia," she said evenly and Tsuna looked at her with wide eyes. The bomber 'tch'ed and reached into his pockets, pulling out two sticks of dynamite.

"You're both annoying. Die."

"D-Dynamite?!" Tsuna yelp and Sachi deadpanned.

"No, it's fireworks." She said.

"Not helping, Sachi! Not helping!"

"That was faster than I expected," a squeaky voice said from behind them and they all turned to look at Reborn who _just came out of a tree_.

"Dude, I don't even want to know how much money you spent setting that up." Sachi said and Reborn jumped out of the not-tree and landed on Tsuna's head.

"It's one of my hidden passageways, and yes, you don't want to know."

"Noted."

The baby hitman turned his attention back to the bomber in front of them. "Gokudera Hayato." He said flatly, earning a glare from said teen, a quiet 'hie!' from Tsuna and a raised eyebrow from Sachi.

"Y-you know him, Reborn?" Tsuna asked with a slight stutter.

"Yep, he's a family member I called over from Italy," Reborn answered. "Though this is the first time I've met him."

Tsuna looked a little more fearful upon hearing that and eyed Gokudera's dynamite, which he still hadn't put away, warily. Sachi tensed and watched him closely for any hints that he was would use those dynamite anytime soon.

"So you're the Ninth's most trusted hitman, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you." Gokudera said with a bit of respect in his voice. Sachi huffed and crossed her arms.

"And a part-time home totu-tutor on the side."

 **Bonk!**

"OW!-I'll shut up now." Sachi said as she rubbed her abused head, while Leon turned from a mallet to a lizard and returned to Reborn's fedora. Tsuna 'hie'ed silently when the blonde got hit with the mallet. Gokudera just raised an eyebrow.

"So it's true when you said that I'll become the tenth if I get rid of these guy?" Gokudera asked the hitman. Sachi was about to say something, an annoyed look on her face, but stop when she saw Leon staring at her. Her head throbbed and decided to remain quiet.

"Huh? What are you talk—," Tsuna started to say but was cut off my Reborn who said, "Yep, it's true."

"What?!" Tsuna shrieked and Sachi cringed away from his high voice. "So you were lying when you said I was destined to be the tenth boss!?" he yelled at Reborn who was still sitting calmly on his head.

"If you don't want to lose, fight." Reborn said and Sachi braced herself, knowing full well what was coming, and not liking it one bit.

"F-fight?" her brother stammered in disbelief. "I can't fight someone in the mafia!" he said as he started running. Reborn jumped off his head as Sachi started after him.

"Yes you can!" she yelled as she caught up to Tsuna. He gave her an incredible look which she returned with a lopsided grin. "It's just a matter of if you'll live to tell the tale or not!"

"Not helping!" just was the ground in front of them exploded. "HIIIIEEEEE!" he screamed and fell back on his butt while Sachi skidded to a stop and looked at the damaged ground in shock.

When the smoke cleared, both Sawadas turned to look at the bomber behind them and Sachi eyes widened when she saw that Gokudera had pulled out even _more_ dynamite.

"Stop right there." he said menacingly and Tsuna paled and started sweating. Sachi eyes narrowed and watched him carefully. He didn't have a cigarette, so how did he light the bombs…?

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs all over his body, making him a human bomb." Reborn added helpfully and Sachi deadpanned. So he would blow up if I hit him with lightning? Good to know.

"Prepare yourselves!" Gokudera said and the fuses on the dynamite lite one after another, _by themselves_.

Both twin's face-faulted and screamed, "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" before jumping to their feet (in Tsuna case) and running as fast as they could. Gokudera growled behind them and started throwing dynamite that exploded just a few feet behind them every time.

"Somebody save us!" Tsuna yelled as he dodged another bomb.

"Where the hell is Hibari when you need him!?" Sachi yelled from in front of Tsuna. She was faster so she had gotten ahead, but not by much. It didn't take long though for them to run into a wall though.

Gokudera reloaded with more bombs that lite with whatever magic or method he was using. "This is the final blow!"

"Yo, Tsuna, Sachi-chan!" both twin looked to where they heard someone calling their name and saw Yamamoto coming towards them.

"Yamamoto—wait, Sachi-CHAN!?" Tsuna looked at his twin in disbelief and a tickmark formed on her head.

"FOCUS!" she snapped just has Gokudera throw his set of dynamite. Tsuna screamed and rushed forward to put out the fuses while Sachi did the same thing, only she licked her fingers beforehand to protect them. Tsuna pulled away from the dynamite shaking his burned hands as Sachi continued to pit out fuses as Yamamoto picked up one of them.

"What kind of game are you playing? Looks cool! Can I join?" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he held a bringer of death in one of his hands.

Sachi heard the gun shot and jumped back in surprise, which made her trip and fall on her back. The next thing she knew, her brother was in his boxers again with his sky flame burning proudly on his forehead.

"REBORN! EXTINGUISH ALL THE DYNAMITE WITH MY DYING WILL!" he yelled before running around doing just that. Yamamoto and Sachi watched with wide eyes as he ran around putting out all the bombs faster than any normal human could. Gokudera threw more and more dynamite until he tried to hold too many and dropped them all.

"Tch," Sachi shot to her feet and ran at him. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him away, which took a lot of work because he was taller than her, and yelled, "You idiot! Don't just stand there! _Move!_ "

Gokudera looked at her with wide eyes as she pulled him clear of the dropped bombs. Moments later, Tsuna speed forward and extinguished all the fuses. Both twins let out a sigh of relief as the flames on Tsuna's head extinguished as well and sank to the ground.

"Thank god that's over," Tsuna said and Sachi nodded.

"Let's never do that again."

"I was completely wrong!" Gokudera said as he fell to his knees and bowed to Tsuna. Both twins looked at with 'huh?' written all over their faces. "You are the only one worthy of being the boss. And you are just as worthy as your brother! Forgive me, Juudaime! Hime-sama!" he said as he looked up at Tsuna and Sachi with sparkles in his eyes. Personally, Sachi thought he looked like a lost puppy even as she deadpanned at the name he gave her.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that's the family's rule." Reborn said as he calmly walked out of nowhere.

"Rule?" Tsuna said while Sachi nodded. "Makes sense." She sighed as she sat cross legged on the ground. She gave Gokudera a pointed look though. That name would not do anywhere and defiantly not at school. Don't need people getting the wrong idea.

"Actually, I never wanted to be the tenth boss," Gokudera said as he looked at the ground. Sachi looked at him then the dynamite all around them and raised an eyebrow. You don't say? "I just wanted to see if the tenth had the strength to be a good boss."

"But you are both more than I expected!" he said and was back into puppy mode. "Both of you risked your lived to protect me even though I was your enemy! I will follow you for the rest of my life as thanks!"

"N-no no! You don't have to go that far!" Tsuna said as he waved his arms around and tried to deny him. "Can't we be normal classmates?" he asked warily, only to be shot down.

"Absolutely not." Gokudera said with a furious expression that had Tsuna crying inwardly at not being able to refuse. Sachi reached over and patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Good job Tsuna." Reborn said. "Your strength was able to win Gokudera over to your side." His black piercing eyes turned to Sachi. "And you stuck by your brother's side and did everything you could to help him. Both of you pass for today." He said as he wrote something in a notebook—when did he get that?—as Sachi sweatdropped at his teaching methods.

"Haha! Tsuna! Sachi-chan! You guys are pretty funny!" Yamamoto said as he came out of nowhere and throw his arms around said twins' shoulders. After Sachi got over her mini heart attack and before Gokudera could blow a gasket, she said to Yamamoto with a pained expression.

"Just—Sachi, please. No 'chan'." Yamamoto nodded happily and smiled.

"Sure, Sachi!" he said before turning to Tsuna. "Hey! Let me join the game too! You're the boss right?" Sachi couldn't help but smile at the baseball player's obliviousness on this subject.

"Hey you! Don't get so friendly with Juudaime and Hime-sama!" Gokudera said as he jumped to his feet. Good thing some third year delinquents showed up, or Tsuna would be have to break up the coming (one-sided) argument.

"Hey, Gokudera?" Sachi said.

"Hai, Hime-sama!" Gokudera said happily.

"Send them home," she gestured to the third year before taking Tsuna's and Yamamoto's hands and started leading them away.

"Hai, Hime-sama!" he said right before he threw the first stick of dynamite.

"Sachi!" Tsuna chided his sister. She shrugged and said "they had it coming" before calling over her shoulder. "When you're done, clear out of the area! You do not want to meet Hibari-sempai after that!" that got her brother to shut up. He paled at the thought of the demon perfect while Yamamoto just laughed like their lives weren't on the line.

Behind them they heard another "Hai, Hime-sama!" right before a boom and a scream.

* * *

 **They live! Well, mostly but a trip to the nurse's office would probable do them wonders after that. And Sachi doesn't like suffixes added to her name or being called her last name, that is reserved for her mother and Tsuna and teachers/tutors. She will also force Gokudera to drop the 'Hime-sama' to some extent soon.**

 **So with that out of the way, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Mah? I like hearing what you think about it, and real motives me to keep on writing.**


	3. Memory

**I LIIIIIIVE!**

 **Disclaimer: I think you all know this by now, but just in case you don't already know I'll say it again. I own nothing but Sachi.**

* * *

 _I looked up at the sky; grey clouds from horizon to horizon, blocking out the sun, coloring the world grey. Snow continued to fall, like it had been for the past few days as I walked down the sidewalk._

 _With a sigh, I returned my attention to earth and looked in the windows of the shops I was passing. I had to find_ some _kind of peace offering if I wanted to make amends with my twin._

 _I grimaced as I remembered the fight. It was the worst one yet, and totally my fault. I had felt bad as soon as I had stepped out of the house in my rage, but_ _knew_ _she wouldn't_ _have_ _listen to me if I had tried to_ _apologize_ _then. Time and a peace offering was needed for any form of forgiveness to be given._

 _I buried my hands deeper into my pockets as I continued my search, the fresh snow crunching under my feet. A strand of dark hair fell in front of my face as my eyes darted from one window to the next._

 _Spotting the perfect offering in the window of a bookstore, I grinned and bolted through the doors. Five minutes later_ _saw me_ _walking out of the store with my new purchase._

 _It was the next book in the series she was reading, and she had been_ dying _to get her hands on it when it finally_ _came_ _out. Lucky for me_ _,_ _it had just hit the shelves today._

 _I quickly made my way down the way I had been, more snow crunching under my feet. In the time it had taken me to find the book, buy it, and exit the store, the heavy snow fall had turned into something not far off from a light flurry._

 _That didn't stop the grin on my face though. I walked down the sidewalk with a purpose, eager to get home out of the cold and to make amends with my twin sister._

 _As I passed a convenience store, I heard shouting from inside and looked out of the corner of my eye. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat and trip on thin air._

Gun _._

 _The masked man in the store waved the gun in the air in frustration at the man behind the counter. I stood frozen watching the scene in front of me play out, my eyes wide. Something was said and the masked man grew angrier. Maybe it was to prove of point, or maybe he was just a really bad shot, but he took aim and fired._

 _He missed, the glass behind the clerk shattered into a million pieces as the poor man ducked for cover. People screamed from across the street as I staggered back. I looked down_ _,_ _saw a hole in the front of my coat leaking red, and looked back up to meet the shooter's eyes._ _He stared_ _back with wide eyes before he dropped the gun and bolted._

 _Then my legs collapsed underneath me._

 _I stared up at the sky on my back. The world around me was fading fast. The sound of people screaming and car doors opening and closing seemed miles away. Even the pain, which I know I should be feeling, was just a dull throb in the back of my mind._

 _My eyes stayed glued on the single patch of clear sky I could see, where the clouds had just started parting to let the blue sky shine through. The more I stared, the more I relaxed and my eye lids grew heavy. Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment. Not the people around me telling me to 'Stay awake, stay with me' or 'the ambulance is coming, help is coming so just_ hang on _'._

 _The cold didn't even matter, as a warmth like I had never felt before started seeping through my veins and into my figures. I closed my eyes in content, ignoring the fading panicked voices around me as the warmth warmed me from the inside out. I let out a relieved sigh, even as I felt myself slipping away._

 _The world was cold, but I was oh so warm._

 _A happy smile graced my lips as I slipped away into the warmth completely, the world around me—besides the cold—fell away. Then as suddenly as I had slipped into the warmth, I jerked back._

 _The world_ burned _around me and I was suddenly so cold—_

* * *

Sachi's eyes flew open and she gasped, before her hands flew to cover her mouth. She stayed there, breathing heavily as she stared up at her ceiling. Not thinking. Not feeling. Just breathing.

When her breathing and run-away heartrate returned to normal, she lowered her hands and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes, centering herself, before she opened them and threw the covers off.

Sitting up she glanced at her alarm clock and grimaced. 3:32 AM. With another heavy sigh she turned off her alarm, she wouldn't be getting any more sleep anyways, and rubbed her arms.

She shivered involuntarily. The dream—nightmare, _memory_ —always left her cold. It had haunted her sense her birth, though it had come more frequently in her younger years then it did nowadays. Nana and Tsuna (Iemitsu was hardly ever home, so she doubt he knew) knew about them but don't know the actual contents of the dreams.

Gracefully getting to her feet—or as gracefully as you can get this early in the morning—Sachi made her way to her door and out into the hallway. On silent feet, she moved to her brother's door.

She gently pushed to door open just enough for her to see inside. A fond smile graced her lips as she watched her older twin sleep away, blissfully unaware of the world. Her lips turned down slightly as her gaze flickered to the other sleeping body in the room.

Reborn.

She had known he was coming, had known it since the day she was two and finally put the pieces together of just _who_ her new family was. Had seriously started preparing since the day Nono had showed up on their doorstep as their _grandpa_. Had gotten past the panic of _this is real this is real oh my God_ when she had witnessed her brother's flames being sealed.

She hadn't tried to stop it, though she had felt hollow for _months_ after Nono's visit. She hadn't tried to stop any of it. Not the bullying, the teasing, naming calling, besides being that one extra pillar of support when he needed it. Ok, she softened the blows, stepped in before anything got too far. Had personally 'taken care of' a few that just wouldn't get the message (though her fighting skills are nothing to be proud of) and had set Hibari loose on others.

But she still let it happen. Maybe it would have been better if she had stepped in more, made sure Tsuna had had the happy childhood that he deserved. But where would they be if she had? The butterfly effect was always at the forefront of her mind whenever she debated stepping in. One small action, one word, and the future would be a much different place.

With her failing memory of the series, she was taking everything that she did remember with a grain of salt. She knew one set of events, ones that weren't even relevant anymore with her there, but they had played out mostly the same so far. When the other shoe final dropped, though…

She had no idea if she would be ready.

She studied the sleeping form of her tutor for a moment longer, though she was sure he was awake and watching her, before backing away and closing the door gently. Enough depressing thoughts so early in the morning, she thought as she ghosted down the hall. Since she was up anyway, might as well do some homework before the demon spawn came after her.

She stopped by the bathroom first and glanced at the mirror after she got over being almost blinded. The image of a taller girl stared back at her, with vivid green eyes and long dark hair that fell over her shoulders in waves. Sachi blinked and the image faded, replaced by one of a short blonde with messy should length hair and tired coffee eyes.

Sachi snorted. If she kept seeing her 'dead' self after each dream, she should really see a specialist, but it's not like they would believe her. When she was done, she turned the light off and made her way back to her room, moving extra slowly to not run into everything and wake the whole neighborhood.

As she settled into her desk chair and turned on her light she decided to just trust her instincts on the matter of unknown and more-than-likely dangerous futures. She would trust her brother and his guardians to be able to make their way through whatever comes at them, and she would trust Reborn.

No, trust was too strong of a word. She didn't trust Reborn—respected, yes, definitely respected, but not trust—yet, and she knew he didn't trust her. She had faith that he would have their backs though, and that was enough for now.

Where she stood on the grand scheme of things, though, only time would tell.

* * *

 _I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late,_ the mantra continued in his head as he raced down the stairs and into the dining room. Grabbing the closest piece of toast, Tsuna stuffed it into his mouth after he yelled a goodbye to his mother. He turned on his heel—and almost fell over—and ran back to the front door.

He jammed his feet into shoes, and almost bolted out the door when he heard a voice behind him drawl out in greeting.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"HEEEIII!" He jumped a foot in the air as his heart almost stopped. He whirled around and looked at the resident blonde in shock. She was looking at him with one eyebrow slightly raised and a small, half-hidden grin on her face as she pocketed her phone, a popsicle stick in her mouth.

He blinked at his twin. "Sachi?" he said incredibly. "What are you doing here? I thought you had already left."

Sachi gave him a one armed shrugged and pushed off the wall she was leaning against, her normal half-grin in place. "Thought I would actually walk with you today, you know, instead of bolting straight to school in the morning."

Tsuna looked at his sister as she walked past him and out the door, chewing on the last remains of an early morning popsicle. She seemed fine, grinning as if she was amused by the world.

She seemed fine, but something was just… _off_.

"Hey, Sachi…" he started as he caught up to his sister. She looked back at him, eyes wide and innocent.

"Hmm?"

He remember having the same feeling before, many times in the past. Various times he would wake up and find his sister moving around as normal, but as if her mind was somewhere else.

He shook his head and tried to grin, though he didn't really succeed. "Never mind." Sachi gave him a doubtful look, clearly not buying it, but thankfully let it drop.

They continued on their way to school, walking at an easy pace. Thanks to Reborn waking him up in the morning, Tsuna no longer had to rush to school every single day. Sure, it wasn't as early as when Sachi normally left (what did she actually do with all that extra time? It didn't take that long to get to their school) but it was defiantly better than what he had been doing before.

"So…" Sachi dragged out, bring him out of his musings. She glanced at him, her lips turning up in slight amusement as she glanced at something over his shoulder. "You ready for our English test today?"

He groaned and held his head in his hands. " _Sachi_ ," he whined. "Not you too. Reborn wouldn't stop last night until I was practically _thinking_ in English. I even _dreamed_ in it."

She snickered. "Sorry, sorry! But that's the point of learning the language, you know." She grinned at him brightly, not at all sorry in the slightest.

"She's right, and you would do well to remember that."

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in surprise, and turned to look at their tor—tutor. Said hitman turned home tutor walked along the wall beside them. His obsidian eyes gave nothing away as he skillfully jumped from the wall to the top of Tsuna's head.

"You have done decent in that class so far, but I expect you to get full marks on this test." Reborn said has he settled into his seat. Tsuna groaned at his comment and Sachi snickered at him when he sent her a helpless look.

"And for every question you get wrong, you will have to do 100 pushups."

Tsuna spluttered at that and tried to looked at the fedora wearing baby on his head while his sister laughed loudly. "Reborn!"

"That goes for you too, Sachi."

She instantly quieted and Tsuna shot her a smug take- _that_ look. If he was going down, than so was she. That didn't stop him from seeing the determined glint in her eyes or that her half-grin looked more like a smirk.

Looks like he would be the only one doing push-ups tonight.

Damnit.

"Juudaime! Hime-sama!"

Tsuna's head whipped around at the sound of only one possible person. He groaned and prayed to whatever god was listening that his new friend—was someone that threatened you with dynamite one second then worshipped you the next a friend?—wouldn't be like he did the day before. That had been embarrassing.

The silver haired foreigner stood down the street, grinning widely and looking more like a happy puppy dog than a teenage bad boy.

No such luck today, it seemed.

Besides him, Sachi's smirk widened into a strained smile and something dangerous flashed in her eyes. Tsuna sent a wary look between the two other teens. Reborn for his part, showed no outward signs that he had caught the shift in the blonde Sawada's behavior. His fedora casting a shadow over his eyes as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

As the three of them traded greetings (Gokudera's being over the top), Sachi's smile grow wider and gained a dangerous edge to it. Tsuna waited in tense silence for the other shoe to drop as they continued on their way to school. When the school building finally come into view, she spoke.

"Gokudera?" she called in a sickly sweet voice. Gokudera seemed startled at first, but recovered quickly as he brightened and answer, though a little nervously.

"Hai, Hime-sama?"

Sachi's smile grew wider and her eyes hardened with a dangerous glint. "It's Sachi, not 'Hime-sama'" she replied, her smile never wavering for a second. Tsuna edged away nervously, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

Gokudera spluttered and moved his hands nervously. "B-but, Hime—"

" _Sachi,_ " she said, cutting him off.

He gawked at her and looked at Tsuna for help. He held his hands up and shook his head, his expression saying 'don't look at me'. He looked back at the blonde and shifted his weight uneasily. "But—"

" _Sa-chi,_ " she said, purposely saying each syllable clearly.

"B-but that would be to disrespectful, Hi—"Her eyes narrowed and he galped. "… Sachi-san."

Her eyes narrowed farther and she studied him as he shifted nervously. After a moment, her expression cleared and her half-grin returned. "Close enough."

With that she turned away and walked forward. The two teens (plus tutor) stood staring after her. A beat pasted between them before Gokudera spoke up.

"Your sister is scary, Juudaime."

Tsuna, though a little put off by the nickname but didn't dare comment, nodded in agreement.

"Yep."

"If you two don't hurry up," Reborn suddenly spoke up as he jumped of the brunette's head and onto the wall beside them. The two remaining teens turned to look at him questioningly. "You'll both be late."

Tsuna jumped into action when he realized that, yes, he would be late. He shot down the road, closely followed by Gokudera. They reached the gates just as Sachi called a greeting to the local demon perfect.

When Tsuna saw him reaching for his tonfas, he let out a soft 'hei' and grabbed his sister's arm before bodily dragging her away at top speeds. She laughed as she stumbled after him and laughed harder when Gokudera tried to pull dynamite out on Hibari until Tsuna stopped him.

She was still snickering when they made it to the classroom and sat down in their seats. She called a greeting to Yamamoto, who cheerfully replied. Before taking her seat though, she walked up to Gokudera.

"Hey, Gokudera?"

The silver haired sat up straight and grinned at her eagerly. "Hai, Hi-"she smiled widely and he quickly corrected himself. "Sachi-san?"

"Do you think you would be able to teach Tsuna and I Italian?" she said, her smile softening.

He blinked before grinning widely. "Of course! Leave it to me Hi—Sachi-san!"

She smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "Great! We'll have to talk to Reborn about it, because he'll defiantly want in on it, but thanks anyway!"

He nodded enthusiastically and said he would talk to Reborn as soon as possible. Tsuna shot her a look when she sat down and she smiled at him innocently.

"What?"

"… Why do I have a feeling you're just giving Reborn more reasons to beat me up?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said with a lopsided grin. "Oh come on, Tsuna. We're going to be heads of a _mafia_ family, we should at least know their mother tongue."

"I'm not going to be a mafia boss!"

His twin laughed as the teacher walked in and called the class to order. Tsuna reluctantly turned around and faced the front of the class as he got ready for another painful day of lessons followed by even more painful lessons when he got home.

* * *

 **Oh my God. Finally. A chapter. It's a miracle.**

 **I'm so, so,** _ **so**_ **sorry for not posting anything in such a long time. First I went on a trip for a week with no internet and no computer, then I had to do my summer work, then my grandma died, I lost my flash drive, and then SCHOOL happened. Writer's block as well but I really should have been writing** _ **something**_ **at least.**

 **But, on a different note, I had time to actually plan out this story. So I know which minor characters (in the manga and anime) are going to show up more often and the different relationships between some of the characters. Let me tell you, Sachi has her work cut out for her. After she gets over the fact she can't stop the plot from changing, she'll really start changing things.**

 **Just a warning.**

 **Also, because I really did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING with her childhood, I'm going to try to give you guys clues and hints in later chapters. Now I know that I really should have but she never came out right when I wrote her as a child.**

 **So, down to business. Good? Bad? Meh? Please leave a review and give me your honest opinion!**

 **((PS: How have you guys been finding this fic anyway? I know it's in communities and all but I haven't updated in** _ **months**_ **.))**

 **((PSS: Just so you all know, because my friend pointed it out to me, I'm using the manga version of events from now on. The first two chapters where from the anime though.))**


End file.
